AWSAre We Still
by Madidi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a smart kid in school who is a part of the 'popular' kids' group.. Uzumaki Naruto is one of the teased kids in school.. but that everything is going to change after summer holidays are over.. SasuNaru ...


Story written by: madidi

**Rating: M**, later on… I'm supposedly going to write some **steamy situations**, happening **between two men**…

**!!!SASUNARU!!!** .. if someone wanted to know..

**Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Disclaimer:** Uhm… I really don't own them as you can see above…Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama **(Hey! Who does he belong to exactly??!! ) A-aah… sorry I mean: Naruto belongs to Sasuke… and uuhm… Sasuke and everyone else belong to Masashi Kishimoto (psst… That means that Naruto also belongs to him…).

IF I really owned 'Naruto' as the series… I don't think that it would be, meant more for the male population than the women… since it's common-knowledge that **YAOI** (**YA**mete! **O**shiri ga **I**tai! = Stop! My butt hurts!) is more interesting in women's opinion… hmm… Why is that..?

* * *

"Hahaha! Uzumaki, the hell you look like you're finally at home, don't ya?!" A silver-blond haired boy laughed pointing at a blond, seemingly younger boy, who was covered in all kind of trash, such as expired food products and cardboard that was soiled in something that smelled disgusting. The said blond looked at the students who were either laughing or just plainly smirking at him, among of whom was the silver-blond haired, older boy.

Naruto had always been thinking, just why do those students hate him? He had never done anything to make them so hateful towards himself. Besides, they didn't even know him really. Of course it was common knowledge that everyone in Konoha's public highschool thought that he was barely a loud, obnoxious and stupid kid, who was always saying whatever happened to be on his mind and never letting the smile slip from his lips.

But. No one knew what he really was like. No one knew that his grades were actually one of the best ones; if not the best… it might have been, he wasn't sure, since he didn't really talk to much people.

So, yes, the students thought that he was always talking, no one just happened to know that in reality the teachers and senior students of the school were the only ones he had talked to, excluding, of course, all kinds of team work things, where he just had to talk to other students and sometimes even be the controlling one in the group, the one who made things go forwards, since some of the students were either too shy or lazy to be the leader-character in the group… of course this fact has always gone completely unnoticed by all the students… so really the teachers were, once again, the only ones to having noticed his efforts… well at least his grades kept being good…

As three of the boys in the group of the popular kids, and one girl, Hatake Suigetsu, the silver-blond haired boy, also a little brother of a senior student that Naruto was good companions with, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Zaku, one of the grand sons of their school's head teacher, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Chiriku Sora, a ward at the Fire county's temple, and of course, Haruno Sakura, one of the biggest Uchiha Sasuke fans there've ever been, spat on him and then started walking back inside the school building and the part where the cafeteria was located, the Uzumaki orphan, covered in all the rubbish, sat up and looked at the one remaining kid, who was staring at him with an unreadable look on his face.

Uchiha Sasuke. Oh boy did he have it all… The guy had the looks, the money, the fame… he had a nice family, Naruto could tell this by having seen them interact with each other, and really, he could date anyone he ever wanted, because of all these facts, of course his car made the selection of people to date even bigger; who wouldn't want to ride a black Ferrari that had only been manufactured the same year and only in a limited edition? Yes that's what Naruto thought.

* * *

Naruto looked at the older boy from head to toes, since he had never dared to look at him, nor any one else of the students nearest to his age, properly. Now Naruto had heard that Uchiha Sasuke, the middle son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, was good looking, and he could now say that that was a major underestimation. Uchiha Sasuke… was fucking gorgeous. He had black hair that had a nice blue tint to it and it fell down on his face, swiped to the left, leaving long bangs on both sides of his face, framing it beautifully and contrasting nicely to his pale skin tone, at the back, his hair got a little shorter, not rising above the nape of his neck though and laid nicely against his scalp.

He had a perfectly straight nose and quite thin, pale pink lips. His chin was beautifully carved on him, making his otherwise feminine looking face keep it masculine. His body built was clearly masculine, with all the muscle that could be seen through his quite tight black jeans and black shirt that had a slight v-cut as a collar, which was, however, covered by a black-grey checkered scarf that was tied around his neck, in the shape of a triangle. The shirt also had three-quarters, in length, sleeves and around his left wrist were three bracelets that had been twined of cotton yarn, in the colours of white and black, mixed together. Sasuke was also wearing black converses and a book bag was hanging on his right hip.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was considered as one of the 'emos' in the school, and he had to admit that this style fit the boy really well, although he felt like something was missing… maybe he would figure it out later…

After regarding the boy's being throughout, Naruto finally lifted his gaze to the black-blue haired boy's eyes, and he almost gasped as they locked onto his own clear blue eyes. They were so dark and beautiful, they were of a dark blue, nearly black colour, and actually, it seemed that the blue in his eyes could only be seen in the sun light. They were intriguing to Naruto and so he didn't let his own eyes flicker away from the older boy's.

* * *

Sasuke felt himself step closer to the boy, even though the smell that entered his nostrils was simply repulsing. He didn't avert his eyes away from their, supposed, locked gazes even when he stood only seven steps away from the blond boy. He was mesmerized. The boy… was… divine. That is the word that would best describe the boy, who even when covered in trashes, looked amazingly captivating.

Sasuke had never seen the boy's eyes, no one probably had anyways; who could see eyes that were always hidden behind long blond, no, not blond… what is that colour that the boy's hair was? Was it yellow? No… It wasn't… It's… Golden. The golden silk yarn was beautifully placed on top of the boy's head, falling over his eyes and shoulders, looking thick and water-like… maybe it was… water. Sasuke felt an urge to run his hands through the younger boy's hair, but didn't give in for the weird crave.

He let his eyes look lower on the boy's face and saw the cutest button nose he had ever seen… uhm… no… Uchiha Sasuke did not think like that just now… Anyways. Below the cu- uhm. Nose, were plump, dark pink lips, which almost made the boy look like, he was actually wearing tinted lip gloss, and even below them there was a round, still, slightly pointy, chin. Sasuke could see that the boy's face was very feminine and still there was something that let, at least for the people who knew that the person they were looking at was a male, him look like a boy. Now Sasuke felt like he wanted to lift the boy's bangs off of his face so that he could see his eyes, cheeks and the bridge of his nose… and maybe forehead and eyebrows…

Sasuke let his gaze fall lower on the boy and saw him sit up, this, however, did not make him stop checking the younger boy all the way. The boy had clearly a not so masculine form, but still he seemed to be quite athletic, as Sasuke had seen in physical education, and although the golden-haired boy's body was covered in… shit, Sasuke saw that he was wearing an orange, too big hoodie, dark blue jeans, which were ripped at the knees, with many cuts making the spots on the knees look more like a web made of yarn than anything else, and he also had red converses on his feet. Sasuke also saw that the boy's book bag had luckily been saved from the cruel treatment, as it lay forgotten next to the huge waste bin.

And as Sasuke finally raised his gaze back to the boy's face, he couldn't believe his own eyes. His eyes locked on to the younger boy's eyes, as the boy had tilted his head upwards to be able to look at him and so revealing his, always so carefully hidden eyes. The boy's eyes… they were so blue. They were clear blue, like the day's cloudless sky, like a still water, like sapphires, like the moonlight, like the colour that was only seen at the spot where the sea and the sky met each other, in the horizon. Those eyes were a mix of all those things and Sasuke felt like crying. Sasuke had never seen anything as beautiful as the eyes of Uzumaki -whateverwashisbirthname- 's. Sasuke felt captured and couldn't bring himself to break the intense connection that they had made as they had both turned to look at each others' eyes.

* * *

yah.. well.. the same goes for this darling.. uhmm.. decided to put this one up too.. 'cause I haven't been updating NaNa.. soo yah.. I'm not sure if this is a proper start either.. soo.. we'll see about that too.. welps. Ja ! 3 ^^


End file.
